1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an authentication method using a cellular phone in internet, and in particular to an authentication method using a cellular phone in internet in which when connecting to internet or performing electronic commerce an authentication process is performed through an internet site server in parallel with the cellular phone in the authentication requisite for the connection or the payment of cost. According to the present invention, since the authentication process is performed by using the plural communication lines, such as an internet line and a cellular phone line, the security of the communication lines can be obtained.
2. Description of the Background Art
Recently, computers have spread far and wide, internet techniques makes rapid progress and population using the internet increases by geometrical progression. Accordingly, the internet has been used as a channel for transmitting information on goods, services being provided, and advertisements etc. from a simple exchange function of information. Activities for purchase can be performed with the object of the whole world without restrictions of time and space through internet. As a result, an infrastructure, that is, electronic commerce, has been formed by advantages that distribution processes are shortened and manpower for sale is reduced.
As above, when connecting to an internet site or performing electronic commerce, in transactions requiring for security, safety of an authentication method is essential. In a conventional art, when a user connects to the internet, an authentication process is performed by providing a public key or an individual key for authenticating or by using a secret number optionally determined by the user and a security card.
However, in the conventional art, there are several disadvantages that the authentication process must be performed only by using the internet line connected to the user, and basically the authentication process through general communication lines are exposed to the danger of hacking because it is impossible to install high-degree security devices to the whole lines, which will be connected by common run of people.